


The Death of Egon Spengler

by Pythonmelon



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Gore, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pythonmelon/pseuds/Pythonmelon
Summary: This is just a very self indulgent AU, that I'll likely add on to someday





	The Death of Egon Spengler

Perhaps coming out alone was foolish. In fact, he knew it was. But this was a dire circumstance in a dire job. 

Never had the Ghostbusters seen such a vengeful, vile charge as this. They'd been called into the heart of Pennsylvania to deal with Logan Maslow, a vampire hell-bent on killing the family that had bought his ancestral home. He'd managed to take the oldest son of the family before the team could even arrive- and he had no intention of listening to reason, convinced he'd been wronged. 

Peter and Winston were trying to help comfort and protect the grieving family- mother, father, two young sons- and Ray had managed to give himself food poisoning at the rest stop on the way down. Egon told him not to eat that egg salad. 

But he wasn't going to sit around and wait for a killer to come to them and put this family in danger. He was plenty capable of leaving the PKE meter with them and taking a proton pack, a few balloons of holy water, and going after Logan on his own.

The property was surrounded by a farm of young pines, none more than ten feet tall and many of which he could just miss seeing over. There wasn't anywhere for Logan to roost, aside from the midnight fog swirling around his ankles in the chill. 

"You're a hero, aren't you? Hunting down monsters? Taking whatever you please no matter who it was meant for."

The voice from immediately to his left make the hair on the back of Egon's neck prickle, but he turned calmly to watch the vampire sink backwards into the darkness.

"You can't murder an entire family because they moved into a home you abandoned decades ago."

The creature's voice sounded much more strained than his, irritated and stressed. "Only because you won't let me at the thieves. This would all be over very quickly if you did."

Egon snorted softly, turning slowly to try and keep track of his target. Its dark out, he's relying on the fact that he'll be considered a threat, that he's got the holy water on his person, that he's not Logan's target here. "It will be over quickly either way. Move on, Maslow, and no one gets hurt." His finger hovered over the proton gun's trigger, firing into the trees as the vampire swept past. 

For once his calculations and assumptions came up dead wrong. Logan had chucked his coat in the line of fire, leaping forward and punching Egon in the face hard enough to shatter his nose in a horrible "crunch" and knocking the Ghostbuster to the ground.

The human screamed, stunned by shock, pain, the taste of blood suddenly in his throat, and the weight of a proton pack keeping him down. He couldn't scramble up fast enough, and his waist was soaked with the burst contents of most of the water balloons. 

Logan Maslow dragged the younger man up by his hair, snatching one of Egon's wrists and squeezing until it cracked and the human screamed again. "You're all alone out here, and you're going to die that way." 

Egon fumbled for his radio with his unbroken hands, pressing the call button only to receive a firm knee to the gut. He gasped, swallowing and choking on his own blood as he was being dragged backwards by his rat tail, deeper into the forest. 

The vampire planted another hit to the gut as he knelt by Egon, lifting his chin and making no ceremony of going in for the bite. 

Well, he was never unprepared for death. That's how this profession was; he'd made peace with that years ago. He could only hope that they could hear him on the radio. Egon grasped at the vampire's sleeve, gasping softly, unable to beg for his life. Occasionally he flinched- it hurt, he watched as the fog before him grew hazier. He was going to die here, just like that poor little boy. Over a god damned property dispute. 

But suddenly the fangs were off his throat and Logan was staring him in the face, blood dripping down his chin, clearly thinking. The faux-sympathetic smile he gave Egon was almost sickening. "I think, hero, that you can solve this people problem for me."

His assailant bit into one pale wrist without so much as a moment of hesitation, turning the wound towards Egon and Forcing it against his closed lips, smearing the man's face with it. The human refused, shaking his head weakly and, tried to lean back and away from Logan's exposed wound. This got his head dropped, only to have the smashed remains of his nose snatched between two claws. He had no choice, he had to breath. Or scream. Both, perhaps. Either way, his mouth came open. With that the few miniscule drops of vampire blood it took were running across his tongue and Egon Spengler was doomed. 

~~~

He didn't wake up until hours later. It was dark inside the Ecto-1, all back windows covered with trashbags. He was laid on his back in the floor, sprawled as if he had been messily and almost hesitantly pulled in. The whole car smelled of sickness and blood. 

His body was wracked with pain and it was all Egon could do to grab the sick-bucket Ray had been using and puke his guts up, panting heavily. His heart had long stopped, he was stiff, but it would be some hours more before he'd properly finished changing. For now it was just the pain, and clearing out his system. 

It took the blonde man a few moments more of heaving before He finally looked up. Ray and Winston were both sitting on either side of him, puffy-eyed like they were exhausted and had possibly been crying, proton guns in hand. They were splattered with blood as well. He could only see part of Peter in the driver's seat, stiff and tense. He was well aware of what was happening. "Guys, are-"

"The kids are okay. We killed Logan when he tried to come back to the house." Winston tried to make it sound comforting, to put on a smile- hey, they won- but it only sounded pained and disingenuous. 

Ray shook like a pinwheel in the rain. "I'm so sorry, Egon. If I'd been there-"

"It doesn't matter." The mid-changing vampire looked up blearily, meeting eyes with Peter only for a second as he looked back, eyes cold and terrified and sad. "We're going back. We're going home, and we'll figure it out from there. Get some rest buddy." 

He couldn't complain. Peter was right, it could be dealt with when he was done going through the horrible, inevitable change. Egon just drifted back into the sleep of the dead. They'd solve this, later.

~~~

He'd been cleaned up by the time Egon came to properly. They'd hauled him up to the bath, pulled the shades, got him into pajamas. It wasn't like they hadn't all see each other naked at one point or another. Slimer seemed worried, downright upset when he got the news. Janine was a wreck- she had no clue what to expect. Winston stayed with her downstairs for the majority of it. He had no desire to watch the cold corpse of one of his best friends mutate into something bat-like and almost ugly.

Peter stayed at the bedside- Ray was still sick enough that things were an extra struggle, but he did put a point into figuring out what they'd do about food. Just in case he wasn't able to control himself first thing, no one else wanted more casualties on the table. Thank heavens for friends at the city morgue and a gigantic New York population, that they could get some pretty fresh blood put on ice and delivered. Thank heavens for Tobin's, with a healthy- if biased- section on vampires. 

"Guys, he's waking up!" Peter's voice was shaky, but a little less harsh than twelve hours ago when Egon awoke the first time, mostly to be sick. The bed was suddenly overcrowded with faces, and Egon was in enough pain that it made him woozy to watch. Suddenly there was the overpoweringly delicious scent of blood, a whole medibag thrust in his face by Ray. Without even thinking, he took full advantage of it. There was a small spurt of blood as he bit down too hard, snatching at it, drinking fast and actually getting most of it. His vision cleared, the pain faded and gave way to other sensations as his memory returned instantly. He'd been murdered. Turned into a vampire. His mouth tasted like hell, his clothes felt too tight. Suddenly he could hear the pounding of four hearts around him, smell the rush of blood. It was overwhelming and he groaned, dropping the deflated bag in his Hands and covering his eyes. Were it not for the rush to his senses of things he had never been or needed to be privy to before, you could hear a pin drop in the room. 

He'd grown almost a foot in the last twenty-four hours. The vampire bit his lip unhappily before wiping his lips and looking over the small, stunned crowd. His voice cracked a little as he spoke. "Guys, I can't believe I miscalculated so immensely-"

Once again he was cut off, this time by a tight, insistent hug from Janine that he was too stunned to return. Even if he didn't quite look it- with the ruff of fur, the leaflet nose, the giant bat’s ears- it was still her Egon. It would be forever.


End file.
